Stories and Bonds that Changed the World
by emgoalie
Summary: The summer before 4th year 7 books are sent to the Burrow. The books are from Harry's 7 years. What will the books reveal and how will it change the future? I own nothing. Slash. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.
1. Prologue

Relationships: Harry/Bill/Draco/Theo OFC/Charlie/Fred/George Hermione/Ron Ginny/Blaise Lily/James/Severus Sirius/Remus

Summary: The summer before 4th year 7 books are sent to the Burrow. The books are from Harry's 7 years. What will the books reveal and how will it change the future?

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Harry woke up slowly luxuriating in the feeling of being allowed to sleep in. Normally the Dursleys would not allow it but since he had gotten home three days before things had changed. This may have been due to the fact that he had told them about Sirius and how protective he was of Harry. Harry got dressed in comfortable clothing before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. Just as he finished eating a light flashed. When he looked up he was in the living room of the Burrow with the entire Weasley family, plus guests sitting there.

Harry looked around himself. He saw Sirius and Remus were seated next to him. Fred, George, and Ginny were seated next to each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated next to each other and on the other side was Percy and two men Harry did not recognize. Next to them sat Ron and Hermione with young woman Harry didn't know. Then there was Professor McGonagall and Snape. Next to them were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theo Nott. Then, finally a group of people that Harry had never met. There was a young girl who looked to be about the same age as Harry and four boys. Two who looked to be the same age as the Weasley twins and the other two the same age as the girl.

The group was seated around the coffee table and on the coffee table were seven books. Sirius came up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"How are you doing pup?" Sirius asked.

"Fine Siri." Harry answered. "Why am I here and how did I get here?"

Mrs. Weasley answered, "Well, as we were finishing breakfast this morning the books appeared with a note." Pointing at the books on the table. "The note was addressed to the Weasley family."

"What does it say?"

Sirius handed the letter to Harry so that Harry could read it.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_You will notice the books we sent. These are books about Harry's life. They need to be read. Hopefully by reading these books you will be able to change the outcome. The first three books have already happened. The rest are what will happen. Once everyone is here time will stop and wards will pop up. These wards are for your protection and also to prevent anyone inside the wards from using magic. The books are charmed. They must be read in order. You cannot skip anything Harry. Also you cannot cheat and read ahead. They must be read in order and completely through. As you read the names that must be here they will appear._

_Bill Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Severus Snape_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Theodore Nott_

_Coventina Ambrosias_

_Bloodguard: Diandre Gann, Alger Gann, Eamon Eryl, Garron Eryl_

_And of course Harry Potter_

_From the Future_

Harry looked up at the room and then met Sirius's eyes. "I think I am going to pass."

"You can't pup we are stuck in here until the books are done."

"Can we at least skip the first three books since they already happen and they are not important?"

"Harry", Hermione said, "We can't skip it has to be read in order."

"Mr. Potter," sneered Snape, "One would think you didn't want us to know about your life. Afraid we will see how spoiled you were."

Harry glared at Snape, "What would know you about my life? Besides my life is private and I don't want people to know about it."

"Trust me Potter, none of us are interested in hearing about your life." sneered Draco, "Besides you are the Boy- who- lived. I bet you were even more spoiled than me."

Ron, Hermione and the twins exchanged worried glances that Remus noticed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what they were about to read about.

"This is pointless," said Sirius, "We have to read them so enough."

"Fine", grumped Harry, "So who is everyone?"

Mrs. Weasley pointed to the two redheads Harry didn't know and introduced them as the two oldest Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie. Sirius pointed to the woman next to Ron and Hermione and introduced her as Tonks who was his cousin. Then the young girl who no one seemed to know spoke up. Her name was Coventina Ambrosias and she was the same age as Harry, then she introduced her friends. Their names were Diandre Gann, Alger Gann, Eamon Eryl, and Garron Eryl. Diandre and Eamon were the older boys and were the same age as the Weasley twins and Alger and Garron were the same age as Harry. Coventina had long blue, black hair that had waves in it and sapphire eyes. Diandre and Alger had brown hair and green eyes and Eamon and Garron had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Once the introductions were over they decided to start reading. Bill offered to go first.


	2. Poor Baby

**Chapter 2: The Boy Who Lived**

Bill cleared his voice and began reading.

**"… Because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

"Nonsense, What nonsense?" said Sirius.

"Mr. Potter, why is your aunt involved in this story?" asked Snape.

Harry just looked at him and said, "I am sure it will be explained."

**"The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**

"Just goes to show how delusional they are", Harry muttered.

Bill looked at Harry then went back to reading.

**"… Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be."**

"That's ok Lily didn't want to see you either", snarled Snape.

Harry looked at him in shock at that.

**"The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street."**

"You would think they murdered people", said Mrs. Weasley in surprise.

"To them what Mum and Dad did was worse", Harry said sadly.

**"This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

"A child like what?" shouted Sirius and Remus.

**"…his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"What a horrible child!" said Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall in disgust.

**"…He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"I can't believe they actually encourage that behavior." Said Mr. Weasley. All the children exchanged looks of disgust.

**"…It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"I know who it is", Sirius and Remus chortled.

"It's Aunt Minnie", Harry exclaimed. Professor McGonagall looked at the three men with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. The twins looked at the four with interest and something that looked like understanding.

**"…cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"They can if they are an animagus," Sirius whispered to Harry.

**"… Large order of drills he was hoping to get that day."**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a glance of annoyance and there was pity in Ron and Hermione's eyes as well.

**"Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion."**

"Why is he so surprised by people wearing cloaks?" Draco asked.

Hermione answered him in a lecturing tone, "Because muggles haven't worn cloaks in several hundred of years."

"Oh that's stupid", sneered Draco. Hermione just looked at him with a raised brow that was scarily familiar. Harry just shook his head. He personally didn't mind the robes, but he liked muggle clothing for everyday wear.

**"…why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!"**

"Yeah the nerve of him," yelled the twins. Everyone laughed.

**"… Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills."**

"It's amazing how far muggles go to ignore strange happenings", said Hermione.

"And he knows about magic", laughed Harry. They shared a glance before shaking their heads. The others looked confused.

**"… He yelled at five different people."**

"Only five. I would have thought it would be more," Harry snarled. Remus, Sirius, and Severus looked uneasy at that. Severus couldn't help but think he was wrong about Potter.

**"…when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk…"**

"Oh my goodness it's the apocalypse," Harry said, "He walked. I can't believe he walked anywhere." Then Harry muttered under his breath, "I thought the only time he moved when he was coming after me."

Only Remus heard him thanks to his extremely sharp hearing and gave Harry a sharp and worried look.

**"…across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery."**

"Oh that makes sense," Harry said.

**"…clutching a large doughnut in a bag,"**

"Wow, only one," the twins and Ron asked.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley said sounding mad.

**"…that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry" Mr. Dursley stopped dead."**

"YES", Harry shouted causing everyone to give him a strange look. Severus looked surprised and worried at that.

**"Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it."**

"To bad, he is still alive", muttered Harry. However, everyone heard him and looked at each other in surprise and worry. Harry had a temper but he normally got along with people well enough. He had never even wished for Snape or Malfoy's deaths.

**"...no, he was being stupid."**

"Finally he admits…"

"How stupid he is." The twins said grinning at each other.

**"Potter wasn't such an unusual name."**

"Yes it is", Draco muttered.

"Not in the muggle world", Harry and Hermione answered.

**"…he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry."**

"He doesn't even know your name," Hermione said furious. Ron leaned away from her looking suddenly terrified.

"I'm not sure he does to this day." Muttered Harry. The adults heard him and looked at each other in dismay. Severus was realizing that he was completely wrong. Now he wanted to know by how much.

"**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold."**

"Yes I can see it now…"

"Harvey Potter," smirked the twins.

**"… If he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks..."**

"A sister like what?" said Snape angrily, "Lily was the best person."

Everyone except for McGonagall, Remus and Sirius looked at him strangely.

"Well your sister is horrible so you can't talk," Harry muttered. Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely. Ron asked, "Harry, is that…"

"Yes", Harry interrupted. The adults looked confused, while Ron sniggered.

"**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell."**

Harry looked shocked, "I didn't think he actually knew that word." The adults shared another look of dismay. Something was very wrong.

**"And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off."**

"His arms actually fit around him?" said the twins, Ron, and Harry in shock.

The adults looked at the four in astonishment.

**"…which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."**

The Weasley adults, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus were all horrified and angry at that. "How can you not believe in imagination?" Remus growled.

**"He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly."**

"Not going to work," Harry, Remus and Sirius said together.

**"The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look."**

Those that knew who the cat was shuddered all having been on the receiving end of that look before.

**"Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered."**

"No but it is normal for Minnie," Harry and Sirius said. McGonagall gave them a look and they sniggered in response.

**"… Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!")."**

"Are you serious, this is there parenting style," Mrs. Weasley screeched. "It's horrible, they should be arrested."

**"…It's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.""**

"Everyone went way overboard, even the muggles noticed," McGonagall sniffed in disdain.

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"It's a great name," Sirius and Remus said together. Harry gave them a brilliant smile and a hug.

**"…if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it."**

"Related to a pair of what, the adults said angrily.

**"…he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was."**

"I wish he wasn't," Harry muttered.

**"…This man's name was Albus Dumbledore."**

"Dumbledore," the adults said happily. Harry and Coventina snorted in almost perfect unison then looked at each other in shock.

**"He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known.""**

Harry, Sirius, and Remus laughed at that.

**"He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.""**

The adults all looked shock. Harry however, shouted "AUNT MINNIE." This made the adults even more surprised. McGonagall simply smiled at Harry and he returned the smile.

**"…for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.""**

Everyone flinched except Harry, Remus, Sirius, and surprisingly Coventina and her four boys.

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because he is too noble to use them," Mrs. Weasley said. Again Harry and Coventina snorted both muttering, "Yeah right." At that the adults looked at them like they wanted to ask. Bill quickly began reading again before they could.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

The children all made faces of disgust at that.

**"… You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Sirius pulled Harry into his lap and Remus moved closer to cuddle him.

**"…The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."**

Harry clutched Sirius harder. The adults and children all bowed their heads in respect.

**"Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

McGonagall, Sirius and Remus all looked like they were going to start crying.

**"…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Harry thought to himself, _he does too know_.

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed at that. "What?" asked Sirius. Harry answered, "Hagrid never could keep a secret."

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"What!" yelled Sirius, Remus and Snape. Harry looked confused.

Sirius seeing Harry's look said, "You were never meant to go to your aunt. Your mother knew how much she hated magic."

"Oh", Harry said in comprehension, "That makes a lot more sense than me being sent there because they are family and it's what my parents would have wanted."

"Mr. Potter, I find myself wanting to know how they treated you." Snape asked inquiringly. Harry just looked at him then looked away. The adults exchanged looks of worry at this, Ron and Hermione however, looked angry. They knew some of what Harry went through at those people's house but, they would never tell. However, even they didn't know the true extent of what happened.

**"… I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"He still does that" Harry snorted in disgust.

**"…She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it."**

The children all looked disgusted at the thought. Harry especially looked a little green.

**"… and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them."**

"My motorcycle," Sirius crowed. The he looked at Remus, "Remind me to get it back from him." Remus nodded to say he would.

**"In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets."**

"That is an apt description of Hagrid though it does seem to make him scarier than he is", Hermione said in surprise.

**"I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

"To much information," the twins said together.

**"Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog."**

"I am insulted," Sirius said looking annoyed.

**"… Took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two."**

"He left you on the porch in the middle of the night in November, with only a note in explanation," Mrs. Weasley said looking furious. Harry just nodded and curled further into Sirius.

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"I am going to need," Harry muttered into Sirius's shoulder so no one heard him.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**


	3. GlassWhat Glass?

**Chapter 3: THE VANISHING GLASS**

**THE VANISHING GLASS**

"Who wants to read the next chapter?" asked Bill.

"I will," Mrs. Weasley said. She picked up the book cleared her throat and read the Chapter title. "The vanishing glass."

"Harrykins, why does…"

"This sound like…"

"Accidental magic." The twins finished together.

Harry had blanched at the chapter title. He refused to look at anyone. Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances. Severus was extremely worried. Petunia better have treated Lily's son right. Harry was just hoping that the treatment he received at his family's hands was not mentioned.

Before they could start reading there were four flashes of light. When the light cleared there were four people standing there. A man with long blonde hair who looked like an older version of Draco, this was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Next to him was a blonde woman who could only have been Draco's mother, Narcissa. The third was a maybe 25 year old man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The last was a short squat man with a lime green bowler hat, Cornelius Fudge.

"Mother, father, what are you doing here?" asked Draco.

"Narcissa, Lucius", Snape nodded at them.

"Uncle?" asked Coventina. They all looked at her shocked. She blushed then said, "This is my Uncle Daric Trevet, he was my mother's younger half-brother."

Fudge looked around, "Oh Merlin, Sirius Black, you are under arrest."

"Cornelius," Remus soothed, "There is nothing you can do. If after the books you still feel the need to arrest him we can discuss it then." Fudge nodded but looked unhappy about it.

A letter suddenly appeared.

_Guys,_

_Sorry about adding a few more to the group but they need to hear the rest of the stories. It will all make sense. A few things to add. Remember that some of this has not happened yet and can be changed. The rest has already happened and cannot be changed. It is included so all can understand what has happened and what will happen. Hope this clears up a few things._

_The Future_

At this Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and began to read.

" **Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all."**

Everyone looked shocked by this. Especially the Weasleys as the Burrow seemed to change all the time.

"**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too."**

The adults looked at each other, they were all wondering why there were no pictures of Harry. Sirius looked at Remus. They promised themselves that they would get a camera and take lots of photos. A camera then flashed into Remus's lap. They both started to laugh.

"…**it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. "Up! Get up! Now!""**

Harry and Snape both flinched, remembering the shrillness of Petunia's voice.

"**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched." **

The twins both growled at the book, "At least give him a second to get up."

"**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and flinched in pain. He could feel the wounds on his back reopening and his ribs hurt, in fact he thought a couple might be bruised severely. It was better than normal. Last time it happened his uncle had broken a couple of ribs."**

"WHAT?" yelled all of the adults. Harry flinched and curled even tighter into Sirius, from his position he couldn't see Sirius's face which was a good thing as he looked about ready to murder someone. Bill, Draco, and Theo were feeling extremely angry, a strange need to hold Harry, to comfort him, as well as this burning urge to lock him up and never let him go and maybe kill his relatives if they got a chance. Draco realized he was wrong about Potter. Narcissa and Severus also were furious. Severus because he loved Lily and couldn't believe her son was treated like that. Narcissa because she had always wanted another child but couldn't and also because to her like most purebloods, children were precious and to be cherished. Fudge was pale. If this ever got out it would be a political nightmare.

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"How long have you been cooking?" asked Mrs. Weasley?

Harry looked at her, sighed knowing they would force him to answer and said, "Since I was four and old enough to stand on a chair to reach the stove. I have been cleaning since I could walk though." The adults all growled at that and Sirius pulled Harry tighter into his embrace.

"**He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on."**

Harry blanched, _please, pretty please don't say what I think it's going to say._ Remus and Sirius shared an apprehensive look over Harry's head.

"**Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept."**

At that all hell broke loose. Harry looked around confused that so many people seemed to care. As he looked around he caught Coventina's eye. She looked sympathetic but without pity. The lack of pity made Harry like her all the more. Everyone was still yelling though they were slowing down and Remus was still growling. His eyes were also amber he was so furious.

" …**as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody."**

"He better not be punching you," snarled Sirius.

"**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast."**

At that Sirius pulled Harry closer and Harry curled into him even more. Remus smiled at the adorable sight, Harry was so tiny, and took a picture. Harry looked up at the flash and just blinked in shock.

"**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age."**

"Your father was the same," Remus said, "Skinny until 16 when he hit his growth spurt." Harry looked excited thinking that he might fill out as well.

"…**Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes." **

"Your mother's eyes," Snape and Remus said together. Harry looked at Snape in shock. Snape smiled at him, "I was best friends with your mother, and we grew up together." Harry looked even more confused, "Then why did you hate me so much?"

Snape sighed and looked very sad, "I felt a lot of guilt when your mother died, not to mention I hated your father, and Dumbledore told me that you were raised like a prince, like he was, so I assumed you were just like your father. He also asked me to not favor you as he insinuated that everyone else would and he didn't want you to get a big head. Please forgive me." Snape was almost begging by the time he finished. Everyone was speechless at his words, though Harry managed to get out, "I forgive you."

"**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning." **

"So you do like your scar," said Draco in triumph.

"Only because I didn't know what it meant. I don't like it anymore," Harry sighed, "It was my only connection to my parents and it made me different then my relatives."

"**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys."**

"Mr. Potter, is this why you don't ask questions in class?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded, McGonagall and Snape shared a look as so much made sense now.

"… **but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place."**

Sirius smiled at Harry, "Your dad was the same way."

"**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig."**

"Harrykins," asked the twins, "Why aren't you this funny all the time?" Harry just smiled at them mischievously.

"…**began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over."**

"Does he do this often?" asked Mrs. Weasley is disgust.

"All the time," Harry answered.

"**Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty...""**

"Oh Merlin, he can't even count," Draco, Blaise, and Theo said.

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair."**

"Why do they reward that kind of behavior," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said.

" **The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned."**

"Harry," Hermione said.

"What? I hated that house, I am sorry but it was never fun to be there."

"Figg, Arabella Figg?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Why?" answered Harry.

"She is a squib, completely devoted to Dumbledore.

"Well that explains a lot," said Harry.

Coventina asked, "Does that mean Dumbledore knew about the abuse?"

"There is no way," stated Mrs. Weasley.

"He does," Harry stated, "I have tried every summer to stay a Hogwarts and even went as far as to tell him about my relatives. He said I had to go back anyways."

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"The feeling is mutual," Harry muttered. The twins and Ron snickered as they knew exactly how much Harry hated her.

"…**(he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer)."**

"Rather Slytherin of you Potter," said Theo.

Harry just smiled at them.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

Snape smirked, "She always looks like that." Harry chuckled.

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."**

The adults looked furious. "He is not a dog," Mrs. Weasley hissed.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

"Nice to know you care more about your car than your nephew," Remus snarled.

"**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him."**

"Dear Merlin, that nickname…"

"Is horrible." the twins said. The other children laughed at that.

"**He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms."**

"What a horrible child," McGonagall said in horror.

**"I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"Harry" Sirius asked.

"I am sure it will be talked about," Harry muttered. Sirius looked upset at that. "Why did you have to stay there?"

McGonagall answered as Harry just looked at his godfather, "Professor Dumbledore said something about blood wards that were tied to Lily's sacrifice."

At that Coventina started to laugh. The adults looked at her in shock. She looked at them then struggling to get herself under control explained. "Blood wards are a good excuse unfortunately they are not possible."

"Why not?" asked Sirius. Coventina then looked Harry and asked him if he ever felt that his aunt's house ever felt like home. He looked at her and said, "NO," in the most disgusted voice ever. Coventina nodded to herself as if she expected nothing else. She then explained. "The blood wards were forged in blood but were also forged in love. They need love as well as blood to be maintained. This requires Harry to call that place home in heart not just saying it to appease people. Home is where your heart dwells, where love is strong not just a place to live. If the wards are even still up, which I doubt, they are feeding on Harry's magic which means all it is doing is weakening him."

The adults did not look convinced until Bill agreed with her. "I have studied those kinds of wards as a curse breaker but if you still don't believe it, I am more than willing to check them when we get out of here." Bill said it not only for everyone else but also because he wanted to see where Harry lived and to make sure he was protected. Possibly even to get a little revenge. They all agreed to discuss it later.

**"…even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. This led to a beating by Uncle Vernon and a week without food."**

"I am going to murder that muggle," Sirius snarled.

"Petunia knows about accidental magic. I can't believe they would punish you for that," Snape snarled.

**"Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished."**

The girls looked disgusted at the idea of the sweater and all of the adults relieved that he hadn't been hurt.

**"Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump."**

"That's pretty impressive power, Potter", Lucius said. The other adults nodded in agreement.

"Pretty poor excuse though, little brother," the twins sniggered. Harry just glared at them, his lips in an adorable pout.

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"That probably wasn't smart, Prongslet," Sirius said wincing.

**"…it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas."**

Harry turned to the twins, "You are never allowed to watch cartoons." The twins pouted while those that knew what cartoons were shivered at the idea of the twins getting any ideas.

**"…Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond."**

"Harry, you just insulted the gorilla," Ginny snickered.

**"… Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last."**

Harry sighed at this and just hoped that no one would be mad at him for what was, he was sure, going to be revealed about his abilities.

**"The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked."**

"But snakes don't wink," Hermione stated. The adults just looked confused.

**""I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously."**

"Did you just talk to the snake Prongslet?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. "Well that's an interesting gift," said Sirius.

"You're not mad?" asked Harry scared of the answer.

"Of course not you can't help your gifts", Sirius said. Harry gave him a brilliant smile and hugged him even tighter. Bill and Draco felt a little jealous at that. They wanted a hug from Harry too.

**"Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor."**

Remus, Sirius, Bill, Theo, and Draco all growled at that.

**"…Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo.""**

At that everyone started laughing. Harry found it especially amusing remembering the horror on Dudley's face.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

Coventina looked at Harry, "Very nice, that is amazing, truly wonderful," she said before collapsing back into laughter. Laughter that caused everyone to look at her as her laughing sounded like twinkling bells was a truly beautiful sound. Charlie, Fred, and George both felt captivated for some reason. They shared a look then scowled at her. They didn't trust the feelings that they were suddenly feeling and they didn't trust her.

**"But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?""**

"Why did he do that?" Hermione asked.

"Because he likes getting me in trouble," Harry answered. Sirius and Remus growled at the answer looking murderous.

**"Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"That horrible muggle, that's it I am going to kill him," Sirius snarled. Harry grabbed his arm and held him.

**"Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food."**

"SO, that is why I never catch you. You have been practicing sneaking around for years." Snape grumbled. Harry just laughed and Snape smiled at making Harry laugh.

**"He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash."**

"A WHAT?" Yelled Sirius, Remus, Snape, and McGonagall. They were obviously still furious. Not that the rest were much better, they all looked pretty furious. All except Coventina and the four boys with her. They simply gave him sad smiles.

**"He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house."**

The adults looked furious at that. It also served to harden Sirius and Remus's resolve to take lots of pictures of Harry and put them up everywhere.

**"When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family."**

"I am so sorry pup," Sirius said sounding so upset, "if only I hadn't gone after the rat."

"Its ok Siri, I forgive you," Harry said.

"Harry," Remus said looking sad.

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry for not coming to check on you. Dumbledore wouldn't tell me where you were or who you were with. Anytime I sent an owl it would come back almost right away. I tried looking but I had no leads and Lily never spoke of her sister so I didn't even have a first name to go off of. Eventually I had to go back to work just to get enough to eat. I am so sorry."

Harry slid off Sirius's lap for a minute to give Remus a huge hug. "There is nothing to forgive." He told him.

**"The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look."**

"How did they find you?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry just shrugged.

**"At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang."**

With that Molly closed the book. They all looked at each other feeling very sad. Snape especially, was feeling bad. He had always assumed Harry was like his father and spoiled. Now that he knew about his past, he realized Harry had a childhood just like his own, instead of like James. He sighed then turned to Harry.

"I owe you another apology, Mr. Potter…um…Harry. I thought, was sure, you were spoiled by your family and so assumed you were like your father. I treated you horribly and for that I apologize profusely. I would like to start over if we can."

Harry nodded in agreement but looked furious. Dumbledore was meddling and he didn't like it. The others looked confused. Molly and Minerva both looked like they wanted to say something but were interrupted by Ron asking about lunch.


	4. Letters from Who?

**Chapter 4: THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE**

They decided they would read this chapter and two more then would stop for lunch. Ron grumbled until Molly passed around snacks for everyone. She smiled slightly, "Who would like to read?"

"I will," Remus said.

"**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment." **

Sirius and Remus growled, absolutely furious.

"…**first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches."**

"Pup when was Dudley's birthday," Sirius asked dangerously.

"Um… late May." The adults looked furious.

"… **but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting."**

"That would be like if Crabbe led our group?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

" **Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school."**

"No you're not," the children said. Harry just looked at them with a raised an eyebrow.

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." **

"Harrykins, where is this cheek," the twins asked.

"Some where you two can't corrupt it," Harry answered cheekily. The children and adults laughed while the twins pouted.

**"Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said."**

"You probably didn't have to run. I doubt he would have figured it." Coventina said.

"Alright that's it, why do you seem to understand so well what I went through?" Harry asked. She gave him a sad smile and seemed to be debating whether to tell them or not. She took a deep breath, "I too was placed with muggles. My parents died in the war though they were neutral. I was placed with my mother's older sister. However, my aunt had been disowned by grandfather due to her violence and lack of magic and her and my mother hated each other. They hadn't actually seen each other since my mother was twelve. I was placed there by Dumbledore instead of with my uncle who my mother loved and who would have been better equipped to handle a magical child. Anyways, my family was pretty abusive. I wasn't beaten as bad as you were but I had so many chores I was often up until midnight to finish it. I don't think I slept more than 4 hours a night until I turned eleven. I also had two older cousins, they were fraternal twins. My male cousin wasn't so bad but my female cousin was horrible. She was like a female version of Dudley. Fat, stupid, and her parents' little angel. I decided to go to Beaubatons instead of Hogwarts because of Dumbledore. There I met my four friends. The summer after my first year I found my uncle and he has raised me since then but I understand how you feel."

The revelation silenced the group. Charlie, Fred, and George looked furious at what they had heard. George gave in to the strange feelings he was having. He got up and went over to her, picked her up, and took her back to the couch he was sitting on and pulled her into his lab. She was stiff for a minute then relaxed and hid her face in his chest.

"**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years."**

Remus looked horrified at what she had done to the chocolate. Sirius and Harry just laughed at his expression.

" **They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life."**

"That's terrible," McGonagall sniffed.

Coventina looked up and with a mischievous smile said, "How's that different from what we do. You give us wands then just let us go at it."

The children laughed at the offended expression on McGonagall's face. George looked at her with pride. She arched her brow at him and just smirked.

" **Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh."**

Nobody had any control this time. They all burst out laughing. George stopped laughing and smiled blindingly listening to Coventina's laugh. He looked at her, "We need to come up with a nickname for you. No offense but your name is a mouthful." She smiled at him, "Call me Tina like my friends do." The four boys nodded in agreement.

**"The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water."**

All of the females wrinkled their noses in disgust.

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"And there is Lily's cheek," Severus said, smiling slightly. Harry smiled at the clear olive branch.

**"Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue."**

"What?" gasped Severus, "You actually know how to not argue?" Harry glared at him as the adults all laughed. Minerva especially, was happy to see this new side of Severus. She had been worried about him as he had gotten more and more depressed since Lily's death.

**"...like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably."**

All of the pranksters burst out laughing.

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper."**

"WHAT?" the twins shouted. Then proceeded to pretend to faint.

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

"All better," the twins woke up.

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

Sirius and Remus growled.

**"...** **A letter for Harry."**

All the children cheered except for Tina, Diandre, Alger, Eamon, and Garron.

**"** **No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would?"**

"Only over half of the Wizarding World," shouted the children.

**Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Harry turned to McGonagall. "How did you not notice the address on the envelope?"

McGonagall blushed and looked away. "The letters are addressed by a self-addressing quill. We do not look at them. We used to but when Dumbledore became headmaster he insisted that it was an invasion of privacy."

They all frowned in consternation and worry.

" **The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink."**

"Why is the ink green?" Ron asked.

"Aunt Minnie's favorite color is green," Harry said giggling at Ron's face.

"How do you know that Mr. Potter," McGonagall asked.

Harry laughed, "You always wear green robes and you always write in green on our papers. You also write on the boards in green."

They all laughed at her face. She looked shocked which then turned into a fond smile that she directed at Harry. She got up and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry I didn't fight him more. I figured I would find an alternative and then go to him as I know hard it is to change his mind. I have never forgiven him for leaving you there and after everything I have heard, I am not sure I can ever trust him again." Harry smiled and relaxed in her hold. "I never blamed you, I love you Aunt Minnie."

"I love you too little one."

Everyone was confused at the closeness they portrayed.

"Harry's grandmother was my best friend. I was godmother and aunt to James and that transferred to Harry." They nodded.

**"...coat of arms; a lion..."**

All of the present and past Gryffindors cheered.

**"...an eagle..."**

There was light clapping from everyone.

**"...a badger..."**

Tonks cheered.

**"...and a snake..." **

The Slytherins politely clapped.

**"...surrounding a large letter H."**

"HOGWARTS," everyone except for Tina, Diandre, Eamon, Alger, and Garron yelled.

**"** **"What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke."**

The pranksters all sweat dropped at that. "Horrible joke," Sirius and Remus muttered looking disgusted.

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Oh no," Hermione moaned, "Why didn't you open it in the hall?"

"I was ten, Hermione, I didn't think it through." Harry retorted.

**"...when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon."**

Remus, Sirius and Severus all growled angrily. The rest looked furious. The receiving of a Hogwarts letter was a very big deal in a magical child's life and to see it taken away made them angry.

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Temper, temper, Harry," teased Sirius.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"So dramatic," snorted the twins.

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

"Drama Queen," Ginny, Hermione, and Tina muttered.

**Harry didn't move.**

"**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"And that ladies and gentleman is the temper from Lily Potter nee Evans passed on to her only heir. May Merlin have mercy on your souls," Severus said like an announcer. Everyone stared at him in shock before bursting out laughing. Fred fell on the floor he was laughing so hard.

**"...scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall..."**

Bill, Draco, and Theo had, had it. They got up and walked over to Harry who was still in Sirius's lap. They each pulled him into a huge hug before allowing him to sit back down. At the same time, Fred, Charlie, and George all noticed that Tina had flinched. They knew she was remembering her own childhood. They pulled her into a big group cuddle and stayed that way.

**"...Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor."**

"Of course he won," Harry muttered, "He is four times my size."

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Now why would we want to do that?" Lucius sneered.

**"...we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

At that the adults lost it. Harry looked at them really confused wondering why they were so worked up. Remus noticed the look. "Trying to stamp out magic is really dangerous. If you are lucky you retain your magic. If not you could lose control of it completely and become very dangerous. Otherwise you lose your magic. If you lost control you could have become very dangerous, killing your relatives or yourself. At best you would have lost your magic. Basically you cut yourself from your core and it usually kills you. We are lucky you are still alive." Harry turned pale at that and looked at Tina. They shared a look of understanding and disgust. _Dumbledore._

**"...he visited Harry in his cupboard."**

"He fit?" Ron asked in wonder and a bit of horror.

"No, just his head," Harry answered.

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"No it wasn't, it had his cupboard on it," yelled Hermione. Harry sniggered and she glared at him.

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

Hermione blushed understanding why he sniggered.

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders**

Ron shuddered and the twins laughed at him.

**"...we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"HE HAD A SECOND BEDROOM WHILE YOU WERE IN A CUPBOARD! HORRIBLE, NASTY, NO GOOD PEOPLE!" Molly and Sirius screamed.

**"...** **I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."**

"Horrible child," the women muttered looking absolutely disgusted.

**Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

Tina and Severus looked at him, understanding why he felt like that.

**"There's another one! Mr. H. Potter, the Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**

"Why would he do that if he wanted to read it?" Diandre and Eamon asked.

"Cause he is extremely stupid." Harry answered.

**"...Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind."**

"Practicing for the troll Harry," Ron sniggered. Harry just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Troll, what troll?" Sirius demanded. Harry blushed and looked away.

"You will see," was all he would say.

**And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Oh no, not one of your plans," Hermione and Ron moaned as Harry glared at them.

"What's wrong with his plans?" Sirius asked.

"They never go the way they should. He is brilliant thinking on his feet but planning is not his forte." They answered.

Sirius sniggered, "It was the same with your father. His plans were the ones that always got us caught. It was Remus's plans that we got away with."

McGonagall gasped looking betrayed. "I thought you were the good one Mr. Lupin."

"Only compared to who I hung out with, compared to others, nope not really." Remus said smirking.

**"Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!"**

"Please let it be your uncle," all of the pranksters prayed.

**"** **Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face." **

Everyone cheered then sobered. How much trouble would Harry be in?

**"Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot."**

"Not going to work." The children said.

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon,**

"Thank Merlin for that." Draco mumbled.

**"He hummed "Tiptoe through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises."**

"That's it, he's lost it." Yelled Alger and the twins in fear.

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement."**

"Only the entire Wizarding World." The children yelled. Harry looked really confused.

"Did people actually write to me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered.

"Then why did I never get any?" Harry asked.

Tina scowled, "My guess is Dumbledore put up a mail barrier to reroute your mail so you wouldn't get it. You should check at Gringotts after this is all over." Harry nodded then turned back to Remus.

**"...but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one."**

Hermione laughed at him. He blushed, "Seeker instincts."

**"Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall." **

Sirius and Remus growled again.

**"He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue."**

"Why dangerous? I feel like it would be more ridiculous," Garron asked. Harry shrugged.

**"Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this."**

"Completely mental," Charlie muttered.

**"They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day." **

"That's not breakfast," Molly yelled furiously.

**"The woman stared."**

"DO something," Hermione yelled.

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"**

"Daddy has been mad for a long time," Tina snarked.

**"...Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday."**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The children called. Harry just shook his head.

**"...a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks."**

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. They were going to spoil him rotten on his birthday. Lots and lots of presents. Sirius pulled Harry even closer into himself.

**"Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there."**

"That doesn't sound safe at all," muttered McGonagall.

**"Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas."**

"That is not food," Molly said horrified. She went and grabbed a cookie and passed it to Harry.

**"Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all."**

"So pessimistic," Theo teased.

**"Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket."**

"That's it," Sirius said, "As soon as this is over we are going to St. Mungo's. You are going to get looked at and we are going to have a report written up and filed to get rid of your relatives."

Fudge cleared his throat, "Do that and go to Gringotts. I will ensure it is taken care of. If it turns out Dumbledore did more we may be able to get him as well as your relatives. If nothing else I will do my utmost to ensure you never have to go back. And seeing you with Mr. Black, I believe you that he is innocent. He obviously cares about you very much. Though I will have to wait till the third book and until we get out of here but I think if he agrees to see a healer, he should be able to gain custody."

Harry beamed at him in happiness while Sirius pulled him close.

**"...wondering where the letter writer was now."**

"I was in my office worrying about you." McGonagall said.

**He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

"Not sure if that is pessimism or optimism," muttered Daric.

**"...when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow."**

"Nice idea," praised Severus.

**"...maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him..."**

"Do it, do it," said the pranksters.

"**BOOM."**

Everyone jumped at how loud Remus was.

"**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in."**

"And that is the end of that chapter." Remus said.

Molly nodded, "Two more chapters then we will have lunch."

McGonagall came over to Harry and gave him a hug. "You will never have to go back there if I have anything to say about it." Harry nodded and smiled at her.


	5. What's Hogwarts

**Chapter 5: The Keeper of Keys**

Remus smiled, "Who wants to read next."

"I will," Harry said, "might as well get it over with."

Remus nodded and passed over the book. Harry squirmed at bit to give himself more room from Sirius.

**THE KEEPER OF THE KEYS **

Harry read.

**BOOM.**

Remus flinched and glared at Harry who smiled at him cheekily.

**"... he said stupidly."**

"When does he not ask stupidly?" Hermione asked disgustedly.

**"He was holding a rifle in his hands..."**

"A what?" Blaise asked.

Hermione smiled. "A rifle is like the muggle version of the killing curse only it's not automatic. If it doesn't kill you it causes a lot of pain."

The purebloods looked a little sick at that thought.

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"**

"So am I," said Fred.

"He meant the rifle," said Harry.

**"...but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair."**

"Hagrid," the children yelled. Tina just smiled and curled into George a little more.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

"Wimp," muttered the Gryffindors in disgust.

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

"Go Hagrid," yelled the pranksters and Severus.

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."**

"First time I heard that," Harry said softly.

Sirius smiled at him. "You know you really look more like your mom. If you took away the hair you would look like a male version of your mother."

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," **

"Yeah Hagrid," yelled Ron and Hermione.

**"...bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room."**

"Oh thank God," said the older witches.

**"...Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing."**

"Again why the green?" asked Ron.

"He probably thought I would like it due to the fact that my eyes are green." Harry answered.

**"Who are you?"**

"Harry!" Molly scolded. Harry blushed.

**"I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

"Hagrid," sighed Minerva. The children laughed at the exasperation on her face.

**"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

"Probably figured nobody would give me anything. And he wouldn't care if something happened." Harry muttered. Remus gave him a worried look.

**"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

"That was absolutely hilarious," the twins cheered, "Go Hagrid."

"…**yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

"Oh Hagrid," Minerva sighed, "he doesn't know about Hogwarts."

**"Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"Why did you apologize?" Malfoy asked.

Harry shrugged, "I always felt like I had to apologize for anything."

"**The Dursleys were cowering against the wall."**

"Cowards," the Gryffindors muttered.

"…**knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"**

"He is not going to like that," Remus said laughingly. Harry just stuck his tongue out at him.

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." **

"Stuff," Hermione laughed.

**"Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

"That's not a word," Hermione and Remus sniffed.

**"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"That's what you got out of that?" Snape asked as the other Slytherins stared in shock.

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"Damn," most everyone said.

"**I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"You know I never saw that letter," Harry murmured.

**"Harry - yer a wizard."**

"Well that was blunt," Theo said.

"It's Hagrid," Harry answered, shrugging.

"**Addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress"**

"Yeah he got his letter," the children yelled.

**"What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"That was your first question, Pup."

"It was the last thing I read," Harry shrugged.

"**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter.**

**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**

**Weather's horrible. Hope you're Well.**

**Hagrid"**

"I can't believe you could actually read that," McGonagall said, "I can barely read his writing right side up."

"**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly."**

The twins sniggered at him. He glared at them.

**"He's not going," he said.**

"Like a muggle like you can stop him," Lucius sneered. Harry giggled but didn't explain.

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

They all laughed at Lucius's look of disgust at sounding like Hagrid.

**"Swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

"They are so unbelievably idiotic they could have gotten themselves killed," Snape sneered.

**"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"**

Harry had to stop and take a breath before going on. He continued in a shaky breath.

"…**it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

"Of course they were proud of her. She was the most amazing person." Snape snapped looking absolutely furious, "You are just jealous you didn't have magic and took it out on Lily." Harry stared at him shocked.

"…**and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

"That's how you were told," Sirius asked looking pale.

Harry nodded and shrugged, "Hagrid explained after."

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

"Poor Hagrid, that is not a position I envy," McGonagall said.

"…**yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

"That would have been hilarious," the twins sniggered.

**"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

"You will never get him to say it Pup, we tried for years." Harry just smirked.

**"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort."**

The twins, Sirius, and Remus all looked at Harry in shock. He smirked again.

"…**probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."**

"Actually he did try. They refused him three times before he killed them." Sirius said looking proud and sad.

"**You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"**

Sirius and Remus paled and pulled Harry closer.

"…**the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

The adults paled at hearing the names of those lost in the war. Molly was looking especially pale.

"…**and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh."**

"You should never have had to remember that cub." Remus said sadly.

"…**probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured…"**

Everyone was furious. They all looked as if they would like nothing more than to murder his family. The Slytherins finally realized how wrong they were about Harry's childhood.

"…**just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end…"**

Sirius and Remus growled angrily and Snape looked furious.

**"I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... "**

"Go Hagrid," The pranksters yelled.

**"But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

The children looked at him laughing at him.

"**...why'd he go?"**

"Bet Dumbledore knows," Harry muttered.

"**Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."**

"As horrible as he was, he is only human. Just a very evil human." Minerva said sadly.

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers."**

Fudge paled at that thought. "He is gone, dead, he can't come back," he muttered desperately.

"…**but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

"Yeah my mother," Harry said shortly. The others stared at him but no one said anything.

"…**Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?"**

"That's not how magic works, cub."

**"I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

All of the children laughed at him.

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

Harry shivered. "Horrible fame, I wish it would go away, famous for losing my parents at a year and half old. Stupid wizarding world."

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

"Oh for Merlin's sake let him go," snarled Draco.

**"Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. **

"And how are you going to stop him you muggle," Lucius sneered.

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. **

Lucius blushed at having said something so similar to Hagrid again. The Gryffindors in the room laughed at him.

"…**an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"**

Harry and Tina snorted while the Slytherins looked disbelieving.

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Oh now he's done it," the twins said in glee.

"**When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers."**

The pranksters roared with laughter and no one had the heart to tell them off. They all felt that he deserved it.

"**Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

The pranksters continued to laugh.

**"Why were you expelled?"**

"Oh he won't tell you that pup." Harry just raised an eyebrow in answer while Ron giggled.

**"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

The females in the room all shivered in disgust.

"Well that's the end of the chapter," Harry said.

"Good, I say one more chapter then we eat lunch," Molly said. The rest nodded in agreement.


End file.
